


Sophrosyne

by flowerpillar



Category: Ensemble stars!
Genre: Adonis and Anzu removed the un from undead, Anzu is now UNDEADP, Arcade dates with kaokoga and undead, Established Kaoru Hakaze/Oogami Kouga, M/M, Undead, but with Anzu, postgrad, they go bang! but no nsfw, with stressed producer anzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpillar/pseuds/flowerpillar
Summary: Hakaze Kaoru woke up with his throat sore from last night’s live performance as UNDEAD and an “urgent” text message from his boyfriend





	Sophrosyne

**Hakaze Kaoru woke up with his throat sore from last night’s live performance as UNDEAD and an “urgent” text message from his boyfriend**. No, he can’t say that he is unpleasant with how Koga wanted to meet him in an arcade center out of all places or that his invitation of letting Koga stay at his place was turned down the previous night by the same boy. Even the time that Koga mentioned screams the word  _urgent,_ because who would be willing to open the center by 10 in the morning? 

He was already brewing some kind of herbal tea recommended by his sister when his phone suddenly rang, and by the ringtone it couldn’t be anyone else other than their producer back in Yumenosaki. “Good morning, Anzu-chan〜 What can I do for you today?”Kaoru didn’t hear anything from the other line for a few seconds, except perhaps some barks no doubt from the pets she is taking care of. “Ah, Kaoru-san, good morning to you as well? I was just hoping if you could tell Koga-kun to stop contacting me every 20 minutes.”

“I’m really sorry for calling out of the blue for this, but Tsuki and Hi are sensitive to sudden noises and I can’t keep my phone on silent incase of emergencies.”Tsuki and Hi? Perhaps the names of her pomeranians? Kaoru assumed so, maybe he could ask Koga when they meet up later. “Also Kaoru-kun, your voice sounds different. Do you have a sore throat? Perhaps tea would help. Kaoru-kun’s a well-known idol, it would be a shame if your voice is different than usual.”

”Anzu-chan’s worrying about me? I must be a lucky man〜 ♪” He couldn’t help but comment, a laugh wanting to escape his lips but was met with a series of coughs instead that would of course worry the girl. “But Anzu-chan doesn’t have to worry! My sister already suggested it to me and the smell itself could heal it already. About Koga-kun, I’ll be sure to pass the message.”

Kaoru only heard a delighted hum from the girl before she hung up. He placed his phone down and stared at the warm tea infront of him, half tempted to ignore his boyfriend for the day to rest but he can't risk having that person knock on his door at about two in the afternoon. 

 

**-**

 

"Oi, what took you so lon– are you alright?" 

"Good morning to you too, Koga-kun." the blonde greeted, one hand escaping his coat pocket to wave at him before putting it back in again. He took Koga's silence to his advantage as he lowered his face mask to give him a peck on the cheeks, before leaning back to see his expression.

It is always fun to see your boyfriend's flustered expression, after all. 

 "Good morning my ass, Hakaze, and tell me why you were late! Anzu and Adonis already tried out some kind of dancing game while Sakuma-senpai already spent a huge amount of yen trying to get Ricchi's plush toys."Koga managed to spit out even though his hand covered his face before to hide the blush caused by Kaoru, which amused him. 

"If you're not okay then tell me. I had to squeeze it out of Anzu to know that you're not feeling well. I already reserved a karaoke room for us, but I suppose that we can’t enjoy it without you singing with us.”

Karaoke? If he already did reserve a place for them to sing and be their idiotic selves (minus himself of course, or so he thinks. Kaoru knows better than to be screaming his heart out in an enclosed room filled with his unitmates), then what more did Koga prepare for the day? There are a lot of times when the self-proclaimed wolf would make plans extravagant to the point where Kaoru is shocked at this side of him. 

He snapped himself back to reality, sporting a smile that he knows Koga won't be able to see, but it didn't matter anyway. "Koga-kun, sometimes I really forget how much of an event planner you are."

His eyes probably showed his emotion as of now, for he sees him shift his posture to lean on one side and put a hand on his hip, his facial structures turning to a dissatisfied frown but with eyes shining with a bit of.. is that pride Kaoru sees? 

"And I forget how weird you think sometimes. What is going on inside your stupid mullet brain, I wonder?"

"Why must you insult this splendid, trademark hair of mine, Kocchan?"Kaoru countered, before turning his face away to cover his mouth to cough despite wearing a face mask.

Why must fate decide against his need to see his boyfriend's embarrassed expression on using nicknames in public, this is absolutely unacceptable! Koga's quick with recovering from casual teasing too, so it truly saddens Kaoru to not witness him blushing for a second time. 

It did seem like Koga had no intention of letting the color last on his face for seconds and instantly turned to him.  _"_ You haven't answered my first question? Kaoru, are you really alright?"

"Kocch– Koga-kun, you sure worry a lot these days."a pause, with Koga staring at his boyfriend as if irritated. He suppose that he couldn’t blame Koga much this time, though. His mother just died the previous year during the times when UNDEAD is having trouble adjusting to the professional idol life itself. Koga’s family didn’t let him know until he and Kaoru visited a few months later to announce their relationship. "I'm fine, I’m fine, see?"

"Your voice sounds different."

"It's because I just had tea this morning!" Ah, he should not really raise his voice, for it did not only distracted the vampire who aimed for a Ritsu plush toy, but he received a worried glance from the grey haired boy infront of him as he coughed again. "Pretty sure it would be gone sooner or later, just don't make me shout and strain my voice too much. Besides, we can't leave the others here when they already went here with us."

He only heard a satisfied hum from Koga before the distracted vampire, saddened at the results of his adventures from the crane games, approached them and gave them the fruit of his so-called labor. Koga got three from Rei ( _"Rei! That is absolutely unfair! Do we run on favoritism here again?")_ while he received two; an Arashi Narukami nui plush toy and an Izumi Sena nui plush toy. 

 "Then the other Tsukasa-chan and the Tsukinaga-kun gets to be with Anzu-chan〜!"Rei proudly stated, holding the said two plush toys up high in the air for the two to see. Kaoru couldn't tell him that it is clearly obvious that Anzu had collected them already due to her being friends with the ones who made the new designs of them in the first place, but he just kept his mouth shut.

It didn't took long for the last two included in the group to approach them, both panting and holding the tickets that they would be using to redeem the prizes later. It seems like exhaustion is a word not in their dictionaries, for they are grinning ear to ear like kids who just got their candy from Trick-or-Treating.

"Kaoru-san, good morning!"Anzu greeted, leaning against her companion already for she is more tired than the purple haired boy next to her, who greeted him with the same "Kaoru-senpai, good morning." and a smile on his face. He is quite sure that if highschool Kaoru saw them right now he’s be overfilled with jealousy directed to Adonis.

He grew now, and fooling around with women is something that he should never do since he’s already a professional idol. Also because he would be lectured by his beloved Koga-kun and he hates seeing Koga distressed because of his mistakes.

“Kaoru-san, how’s your throat? Still sore?”

”Yes, but somehow I can manage.” Kaoru answered, waving his hand at the two as they settled to lean against the slot machine next to them.“It is Koga-kun who called me here and I can’t afford to disappoint him. Speaking of which,” He took a glance at his boyfriend who seemed to be... Is he busy with just playing the Ari nui plush? He is fiddling with her mismatched arms and is inspecting the designs on her costume, so that must be it. How cute.

"Koga-kun〜" The blonde wanted to poke the said boy's arm to catch his attention, but ended up with him embracing the boy with one arm. Shocked, Koga instantly stopped playing his plush toy and shoved it inside his bag, whatever embarassment that boy seemed to hold upon knowing that he was watched hidden as he turned around, too. Unfair. "Hakaze, what's the matter?" The boy asked, his eyebrows scrunched and his tone containing some sort of firmness that Kaoru can't figure out. 

"Your boyfriend just wanted to ask what is the reason for you to gather us today. You never told me that the others are here, too." He asked, his arm around Koga’s shoulder retreating to hook it around his waist instead.

Koga’s eyes widened, as if he has no idea why he gathered everyone and just came up with an excuse. “It is everyone’s day off, right? So I figured that we could atleast spend our time here. Hakaze is familiar with this place and all, and I don’t want to go too far just for us to relax. We would be going to that karaoke place whose owner knows Anzu later, so we could hopefully get discounts or freebies or something.”

”Hakaze, however, is prohibited from singing tonight.” Koga added, his arms crossed and eyed each member of their group as if daring someone to go against him. “It’s not his fault why his voice is shitty today, but let’s just tempt him to singing so that it would be fun.”

”Rude.” Kaoru coughed out turning his gaze away for a moment before focusing back to them. “So what now?”

He swear that he never saw Koga grin so mischievously before, his amber eyes twinkling with humor and his smile showing his pointed canines. “We play that gun game.”

-

They immediately formed their groups as soon as they saw the interactive gun shooting game inside the arcade center, still alive after a couple of years Kaoru last played it together with his class in his third year. It does look older, and the handles of the guns to be used in the game looked like it had been bitten by younger kids the previous years. 

None of them realised that one would be left out of the game unless they found their partner until Koga himself is left alone when Rei insisted to be a pair with Kaoru.

Kaoru, being the gentleman he is, offered his place so that Koga could play but he refused. He even used his sore throat as an excuse so that Koga could participate while he just watch them but all he received is a "Don't fool me, Hakaze. Your throat's not gonna be the one who'd do all the playing."

"I could call Ricchi or Ari and invite them to play with me instead, it's no big deal to add an extra person." Koga managed to say, his gaze focused on the mobile device in his hand as he tried to call the said people.

All Koga received were voicemails, both asking him to contact him later, and he gave up on the fourth try he dialed Arashi's number. Frustrated, he muttered, "Why the hell aren't they answering.."

"They might be busy with some issues on Knights." Rei offered, all eyes suddenly on him wanting to hear more from him. He let out a sigh and continued. "Ritsu told me that their Suo-kun is still insisting to let those newbie Knights members join their professional unit, but Tsukinaga-kun refused and said that the said newbies should be their own unit instead."

Silence dawned on them, but just for a few seconds before they hear Anzu inserting tokens in the token slot for them to begin the game.  "We might as well start before people could begin to notice that I'm with UNDEAD and gather around us." She gave a soft chuckle as the camera on top of the screen starts scanning their faces for the game.

"Koga〜 would you do the honors to take this old man's place in playing the game?" Rei suddenly asked, without really waiting for an answer as he shoved the mentioned boy next to his partner and handing him the gun. "I could try the other games here instead. I saw some gachapons outside the center too〜! I could try my luck to get those can badges with our signatures on it."

"O-oi... Reiko what the fuck. You can't just walk away from us like that.." Koga's voice faltered, and snickered bitterly until he turned to Kaoru. "He'll fucking spend our unit allowance if he keeps that shit up."

His statement can't help but cause a laugh emit from the companion next to him, a cough coming afterwards just like he expected. "Koga-kun, why must you think ill of Rei like that?" he asked him, his weapon already infront of him to fire at the opponents in the game.

"I don't know, he seems to be spending his money too much these days. He and Ricchi are in good terms now, so why should he still spend on games when he could just get the merch straight from him or Anzu."

"Koga-kun, let the old man have fun." Kaoru laughed  but was immediately cut short as he sees that the other group's location on the map is getting closer to them while clearing the enemies infront of them.

The only thing that it could mean was that Adonis and Anzu are levelling up and at the same time is coming to kill their avatars.

He heard Koga mutter a couple of profanities because of the other team's advantage and continued shooting the enemies around them until they met the other group.

Koga used the bomb feature and threw it at them at instinct, but did no harm because Adonis and Anzu's defense is too strong. Kaoru could only hear a delighted "we did a good job, Adonis-kun!" from Anzu before they died.

 They could _clearly hear_ the sound of the machine over the other group’s side, as well as Anzu’s triumphant laughter as their ticket number increased. They haven’t been here for a long time, and the prizes that they could redeem using the tickets have changed as well. There are numerous hair accessories and writing materials now, and the big prizes now include dakimuras of real life and fictional idols alike. 

“Will you look at that.” Kaoru heard Koga say, his tone not containing any disappointment, feigned or not, which made him curious why to make him glance at him. Koga is competitive at nature, and seeing him frustrated after losing in a game seems more natural. 

Koga is grinning, no doubt, as if he enjoyed losing for now, but there is a maniacal gleam in his eyes which made Kaoru assume that he would be sick afterwards.

”Oi, Adonis, Anzu, one more round?” Koga offered, not talking no as an answer as he inserts the tokens they need to play the game again. He heard a loud “Yes, of course!” from the other booth and that was the last thing Kaoru heard. He hoped that Rei would take his precious time getting Ritsu merch from gachapons and crane games because they would take theirs in defeating the other group.

-

“Didn’t I fucking say to _not_ overexert your energy for now?!”

”Sorry, my bad. It’s just so〜 fun seeing Kocchan hyped up a while ago because of a game so I couldn’t help to play with Rei too ♪”

”Don’t ‘sorry, my bad’ my ass, Hakaze!” Koga grumbled as he picked up the water bottle from the slot at the bottom of the vending machine, throwing it to the boy seated on the bench next to it. “It’s not chilled, so drink it all up. Now.”

The two are outside the place where Rei offered to treat them to lunch at about two in the afternoon, after Kaoru exhausted himself into challenging Rei to a dance battle at the machine Anzu and Adonis played earlier that day. He forgot that Rei is taking a few meds before the sun rises so that he won’t get weak much anymore despite his family’s disapproval and lost the battle wheezing and coughing his heart out.

 Kaoru began to protest but decided against it at his boyfriend’s half-second glance before going back to play with the UNDEAD plush that was sold during their highschool days, but never now as new merchandise keeps appearing one after another. He just drank half of the water inside the bottle despite the instruction that Koga gave. “Kocchan, I’m all okay now, see? No more coughing fit out of nowhere.”

“I swear to fucking God if you get sick just because of something so simple as a sore throat I will kick him.” Koga vowed, not really paying attention to what the blonde had said and continued to stare at the Kaoru chun-colle in its eyes. His expression is firm and his grasp is too, although the poor toy’s plush might get die so he could not help but to get it from Koga’s grasp, using “Kaochan will be murdered by you!” as an excuse. Koga seemed to shrug it off so he assumed that it’s fine.

“I’ll not get myself sick ever again so don’t you worry, Kocchan ☆” Kaoru spoke up, with his hands fiddling the plush toy himself after Koga did it himself. He could feel Koga’s hand holding one of his arm and eventually linked their arms together, which Kaoru used as an opportunity to hold his hand. The other hand of Koga began playing with Kaochan chun-colle too, in the place of the hand that he is holding right now.

Koga’s head is resting on Kaoru’s shoulder too, their height difference not much different from their high school days. He could feel Koga’s steady breathing on one part of his shoulder, and his gaze on the plush softening as time passed by.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before a cough was heard from the taller boy and Koga suddenly sitting upright as if shocked. A scowl appeared on Koga’s face not long after. “Not getting yourself sick ever again is not possible, Hakaze, what are you even thinking?”

His expression softened at the small laugh Kaoru let out that only lasted for seconds with the said man saying, “Koga-kun, that was a joke! I would get sick again sometime, but if Kocchan would get upset if I get sick now then so would I.”

“Come on, now, we need to get back to the others.” Kaoru said, standing up and handing the plush to Koga for him to keep. The younger male just gave him a questioning look before it dawned to him that they were not alone and stood up as well, keeping the plush safe inside his bag. 

He felt Kaoru’s hand on his waist as soon as they started walking and jumped back a little, protesting with “What the fuck are you doing?” before apologizing and let him put it around him again, Kaoru giving him a little kiss on the head afterwards.


End file.
